


Silent Nights

by U_S_S_Enterprise_Cookbook



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Psychological Torture, Torture, also kinda - Freeform, even more kinda, jailbreak, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_S_S_Enterprise_Cookbook/pseuds/U_S_S_Enterprise_Cookbook
Summary: This is My first true attempt that I actually have a full on plan of doing a fic. We'll see how it goes.





	Silent Nights

She wakes up from her sleep. More accurately, the closest thing she could get to sleep.

Her eyes are quick to open. Her mind is already turned on. It's as if she never even rested to begin with. She wonders what time it is, but that's rather hard to do that when your only source of light is the ever glowing florescent lights above. 'Its a shame', she thinks. 'so close to sleep, yet not a dream. Even a nightmare would suffice.

She looks at the area around her. On the floor, where her body rests, is cold, hard, stern concrete floor. She wished she had socks on to resist the chill. But the state of her body reminds her that wouldn't help. She looks up at the walls her body rests on, barren, metallic yet somehow void of color. They were gratuitous enough to give her a shirt, but the cold still seeps through the fabric. Not that it makes much difference anyway.

She looks at the door. The same color as the walls, but something to keep her interested. On the lower section of the door is a small mechanical slit. Still the same color as the walls,but just protruded outward enough to realize its there. Sometimes, the slit opens, and food slips into her holding. On good days, it's white rice. But most of the time it's a small pill. It keeps her hungry, but it keeps her alive. Water is put through the slit more often than food. If she's lucky, there's nothing in the water that will fuck up her body in any way. Sometimes its a chemical that paralyzes her. On occasions, it makes her numb. Or on the other hand, it can be something to make her colder. Or turn her mind into a vegetable. Or make her thirstier. Or make her feel again. But if she's lucky, there's nothing in the water. 

She wonders sometimes if the slit was specifically built to be able to be seen. If everything else is so perfect about this organization, how is this door not? It perplexes her. Perhaps they built it so that other people can see where the slit is, but if this organization is so planned, why would their employees have to know where it is at? Clearly that could never be the case. Did they build it to make sure everyone knew it was her cellar? Did they build it as a mistake? No, no that's impossible! Did they build it to make sure her soup would spill onto the floor the one time she received it? Is someone stalking her behind that door?? Or was it put there to spite her, YES! That was the reason it was there! To give her a glimpse of what she could have. Freedom could be right through that door, and they know that, so they know that I know that it's within range! But it's not to be because they deem it not to be.

She sometimes goes through that thought process.

What else is there to do?

Remember?

The last thing she can remember was going to a checkup with the doctor. After her last mission, where she denied to kill a small girl she knew from the past, they reprogrammed her to forget everything she was, once was, and had done once she turned into the Widowmaker. Since then, she has had no memories or control of what she has done as the Widowmaker. She has no idea if that little girl is still alive.

She looks around the room for something else to find. Of course, there is nothing else. No furniture, no windows, no visible cameras.

Nothing.

This is the area she has been stuck in for the past 3 weeks.

No missions to remember, no missions to look forward to, nobody to talk to.

If it wasn't for this damn silence, Amélie thinks, maybe it would be bearable.

At least that's what she wants to think.

Hours and hours and hours pass. Or maybe just minuets. Days? A bottle of water is slid through the slit. Fortunately, this was one of the times she was lucky. The door did not move, that damn silence kept going on, and on, and on, the ground stayed the same temperature, and that slit was still not fixed. A few more seconds later, she decides to slip back into sleep. She hoped that it would take a few minuets, but hours passed siting there with her eyes closed. And that silence continued. And she was still hungry. And she was still cold, and that silence continued.

But eventually, she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is My first true attempt that I actually have a full on plan of doing a fic. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
